Bok Choy and Company
by Rhi Insanity
Summary: Izuku befriends new classmate Shinsou Hitoshi and their bond is unmistakably stronger than either of them expected. Learning to befriend new people, coming to terms with your past friends and acing school tests isn't that easy. Or is it? Izuku, Hitoshi and Katsuki must journey through constructs of friendship to find a place in each other's lives... mostly Izuku's!
1. Chapter 1

There was a soft tapping at the classroom door that morning. The school receptionist poked her head in with a bashful smile.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Aizawa-sensei, you have a new student joining your class." The wooden panel slid open fully and there was a pause before a male student walked in. Light chit chatter filtered the room briefly before the student paced two steps in from the door. He had to have been wearing_ the most_ bored expression Izuku had ever seen. His eyes stayed on the teacher, clearly awaiting some sort of introductory or seating instruction.

Aizawa gazed back at his new student with the same deadpan expression, matching it perfectly before muttering something along the lines of "sit wherever" with a half wave pointing to the desks.

There were only a few seats available and one was open next to or behind himself. He was really hoping the new kid would sit next to him. After all, he was stuck in the second to last row in the back corner of the room and the person in front of him was pretty much off limits to talk to. He glanced at the boy in front of him, littering blond spikes about; he was in his usual mood, disgruntled frown, head held up with an arm and an uncaring blank look. Bakugo was always crude, loud and explosive in his personality and speech and Izuku often caught him glaring daggers at him through the windows reflection. Generally when people approached him to converse, he managed to start conversation with, "Fuck off and die!" Kirishima, his seemingly best friend was probably one of the only people he knew that was able to get away with it. He glanced away from the spiky blond and focused on their new classmate. Nameless was walking down his row. He couldn't help but to be excited at the prospect of new friends, his arms chilled in goosies with elation.

He had wild indigo locks that tangled and bushed around his head; they were spewed outside of the hood he adorned from his jacket, his eyes never left the wooden floor of the class so Izuku had no idea the color. The closer he walked the more he could see the pale, almost translucent glow of flesh, pursed pink lips and small eyes... with a darkness under them. _He doesn't rest well.._ His walk was slow but posture was perfect. Izuku surveyed every detail he could saturate, quietly muttering to himself. He snapped his mouth shut realizing he was mumbling again and blushed lightly at how easily distracted he had become. He looked up to catch a glimpse of Nameless and indeed locked eyes. They held gazes... deep purple hues locked into glittering green orbs and he stopped almost without a pause and rest his items against the table to Izuku's right.

He could hardly contain his excitement, he almost burst into conversation right then and there but refrained from interrupting class again. There was plenty of time later. He smiled again, same soft red tinting his freckles.

The rest of the class went seamless as always, but he couldn't help the continuous, sneaky glances at Nameless.

And there was no way he was paying attention to the rigid shoulders and scrutinous look Bakugo was sending his way.

….

Lunch felt as though it was sooner than expected. Uraraka sat next to Iida, they were conversing about about a history project coming up soon that Aizawa mentioned this morning. They always partnered up for every class exercise since school began. The class knew they were in love with each other, everyone did except them. They would look at each when one was not looking, not just blatantly staring, but _really_ taking one another in. The light laughs, soft blushes, hushed conversations and lingering gazes... everyone knew. Asui and Tokoyami were listening quietly while Kaminari and Sero joked around. Izuku absentmindedly ate his lunch not really paying attention when messy indigo hair crossed his peripherals. He looked up and Nameless was looking for a spot in the cafeteria. He had an orange and a banana in both palm.

Izuku looked in the empty seat in front of him... should he?

"Hey!" It came out faster than he could really think.

Nameless took a quick glance at him, and Izuku gave him one of his signature brilliant smiles. He waved, and gestured to the empty seat in front of him.

Nameless held his gaze before visibly huffing and began to walk towards him. He sat down and looked around. Everyone smiled at him and almost harmoniously said a combination of hi's, hellos and heys, and continued what they were doing. He looked entirely too happy and relieved when no one pestered him as the new kid. He placed the banana and orange on the table next to each other and looked at Izuku.

"Hello." It was a quiet, hushed hello meant for Izuku mainly, he almost missed it if he hadn't been looking at Nameless'-

"I'm Hitoshi."

Hitoshi's lips.*

He smiled, "Hi Hitoshi! I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for sitting with me! I mean- well us!" He laughed shyly gesturing to his other friends, internally embarrassed. Hitoshi hadn't said anything and Izuku didn't want things to get weird so he opened his lunch box and pulled out his two fruit as well.

He placed a matching orange and banana down and laughed a little.

"Maybe this is suppose to happen." Izuku looked up from the fruit and met Hitoshi's eyes. This time he was smirking and his purple eyes held more than just boredom.

"So you lure people with fruit then, huh?"

"W-what! No! My mother actually packs my lunch and I'm pretty proud of them!" _Oh, jeez, Izuku you really are lame._ "Well I mean, the fruit is always different. I often get this combination but its the first time this week. I just thought it was a little funny I had the same fruit as you today." He tried not to die of his lameness and shushed his rising blush back. He peeled his banana and took a bite. Hitoshi was mimicking him as well and began to eat his.

"So you joined the class right before a big assignment. Aizawa will make you participate. It's a partner project, do you want to duo up with me since you sat next to me... and it's a permanent seat?" The question slipped from his tongue before his brain could process the request.

"Sure."

Izuku stared... _it was that easy?_ _Sure?_ "How do you even know I'm any good? I could slack and make you do all the work." Izuku did lightly blush this time, looking at Hitoshi's big white grin. He had a bright set of straight teeth and although his lips were thinner, there was something... _oddly satisfying _about his mouth. 

"You wouldn't be in Aizawa's class without having the brains to back it up." Challenge accepted!

"Tch. What, he's got the best class?" Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Everyone in this class is essentially the top percentile for every category. You got a number when you joined the class didn't you? What was it?"

"What, this?" Hitoshi reached to his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled ticket with his name on it and big bold **5** underneath. "Now I guess why she said _'Excellent job!'_ and put this in my hand, no explanation."

Izuku clapped his hands with a big smile. "Awesome! You're very close to me, but not close enough! I'm rank 3." He grinned at Hitoshi, proud of his placement. "Iida-kun!" He motioned to his friend for his attention. "Hitoshi-kun is rank 5!" Izuku held up the crumpled placement card. Iida shot up and bowed with a booming statement.

"As your class representative," he adjusted his glasses, "I AM SO VERY HONORED TO HAVE SERVED RANK 5 AND LEAVE IT TO YOU HITOSHI-KUN! I STILL HONOR RANK 6 JUST AS MUCH! CONGRATULATIONS AND WELCOME TO OUR HUMBLE CLASS!"

There was light chit chat between the new classmate and the students that sat around him. It seemed as though everyone was getting along and Izuku was bubbling from excitement. This was going much better than he could have ever expected.

During their 45 minute lunch break, Izuku studied him in between small bit of chit chat and interaction, mentally taking notes of his features when speaking, the subtle way his lip turned upright before he was going to answer. His thin eyes were very focused, if he asked or answered a question, he held perfect eye contact with the recipient, only looking away when fully finished. His eyes were deceiving, however. His smiles didn't meet the eyes with everyone.. but when Hitoshi looked at him, there was a sparkle, even if it was momentarily. For a bored looking guy, he really wasn't boring or _even bored_ for that matter. Izuku chalked it up as a defense mechanism for avoiding any an all interaction.

Lunch also ended quicker than expected and everyone was in their respectful spots. Class was normal, with the occasional sneak at his new friend, and the day was over before he knew it. The bell rang and seat in front of him was thrown back with a force that rocked Izuku's table. The pencil and loose papers on the desk went flying.

"Bakugo-kun...?" he lifted shy, questioning eyes to the angry teen.

He was met with raging rubies; a darkness hidden behind them. He could not look away... "Ka.-" He snapped his mouth shut before finishing. They were not friends like that anymore, he would not use the nickname of endearment he buried dead with his feelings. They held eyes momentarily..

"The fuck you lookin' at!?" Bakugo hadn't come at him with attitude in a while, why now? Izuku averted his gaze and kept his mouth shut. There was no point in having any conversation with him at all. The best thing to do would be ignore it completely. It seemed to work because Bakugo stomped off seconds later not caring for a response. He picked up papers and when he went for the pencil, Hitoshi was already handing it over, their hands brushing. Hitoshi held onto it a little longer with a firm worried gaze. Izuku smiled to placate him, a silent '_It's okay.'_

"What was that?" Hitoshi murmured.

"Yeah, that's Bakugo. I've known him since we were 5, we grew up together almost... we've shared almost every class ever growing up except for one year... Our 8th year there was some glitch on his papers and he was sent to another school. When we got to 9th year... it seemed liked he hated me... he's never been the same to me and I honestly can't stand it anymore. I use to follow him like he was my idol and I admired him so much, but, well screw it. I don't know what changed but I promised myself I wouldn't be his stupid punching bag anymore. I just ignore it and so does everyone else, but it's always worse towards me... its different with me for some reason and I was never able to get a word in, he won't let me speak..." he was frowning and muttering now, releasing information had not been expressed to anyone else.

"Yes, I can see why you would be happy to have a new seat mate..."

Izuku stared at his classmate and laughed. "Oh! You're a funny one aren't you! Hah! Yes! I guess you'd be correct!" he giggled. He wasn't expecting a joke, but at this time it did lighten the mood immediately.

"I'm sorry, I was ranting, tmi..."

"It's fine, I really don't mind. Seriously." They walked from the classroom, exiting the school and stopped at front where it forked into different directions. "I'm this way," Hitoshi motioned west. Izuku was east. "If... you need someone to talk to you can give me call... or text... or whatever." His phone waving in hand.

Izuku fought his blush down the best he could, his heart was pounding. _Someone want to give me their number! I mean, pfffft we are just new friends exchanging contact, right!_

"Yeah!" He tried not to sound too excited. "I think that would be very nice. Here..." Izuku held his hand out and a phone was placed in his awaiting palm. He put his number in and the sexy sly smirk Hitoshi was wearing made sure the blush could not be hidden. His freckled cheeks were rosy pink handing the phone over. It was on an open private message with a ..' :P ' sent. A moment later his phone beeped and he opened it, receiving the message.

"Now I don't have to wait for you."

"No, I guess not." Hitoshi said slyly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah! It was um, really nice to meet you Hitoshi-kun."

"Yes, Izuku." He turned began to walk his direction. Arm waving behind him goodbye.

The way he said his name brought a slight chill to his spine and a warm feeling in the pit of his belly. No one had ever really evoked those chills except... _no._ _It's not worth thinking about._

Izuku stared at his phone. He felt like a raging hormonal teenage girl. He scoffed at his own thinking. He was not teenage girl! Perhaps hormonal and... perhaps considering sexual orientations. He knew there was something different with himself and Bakugo, hard to place a name on it, but those feelings that nested were solidarity to Bakugo and no other. He didn't think he would ever actually like another male. Come to think of it, he had never actually _looked _at anyone else with _personal _interest before. He found himself extremely intrigued by Hitoshi's arrival. There was something beguiling about the boy and Izuku was delighted to learn more. His blank stare was just that... blank to everyone else... but he saw the depth, he saw more in those stimulating indigo orbs than Hitoshi was ready to let on. That was one thing about Izuku he could pride himself on. Empathy. It was like he was an old soul and always seemed to find some way to comfort and ease the feelings of the people around him. He frowned... _almost everyone._ He frowned more at the rise of emotion coursing through him. _Dammit... he always has to ruin a good moment._

He rolled onto his belly, unlocked his screen, locked it. It was 8:23 in the evening. Sighing, he set his alarms, drank a glass of water and decided to call it a night considering he studied longer after class than necessary and was mentally exhausted. Not only that, he had a wandering mind that night and there was no way in telling the direction it would head, good or bad. He snuggled into his pillow wishing good thoughts and nodded away.

Izuku would have slept the whole night if the notifications for his phone weren't obscenely loud. He peeked an eye open, the room was illuminated by the phone. He reached over, _8:56, an unsaved contact?_

_Unknown  
wyd?_

What? What am I doing?! Sleeping! Even though it had only been 20 something minutes. He swiped the screensaver away and saw the previous message... :P

The phone slipped from his hand onto his chin, he hurriedly picked it up and stared at it with a stupid grin. _He actually texted me first._ First thing he needed to do was save his number so it didn't confused him with _Unknown._

_Izu  
Hey, not much. I waaaaas~ sleeping!_

That's not too much yet is it? Oh well, too late.

_Hitoshi  
Oh crap, I'm sorry. I thought only old people went to bed this early._

OH! Izuku laughed! He really was a funny guy! What a pleasant surprise in the same day, it kept on getting better!

_Izu  
Hey now, don't go around disrespecting your elders, lol. What's up, are you a night owl?_

_His responses were immediate... meaning he was waiting for every reply as well. Izuku grinned and tried not to let butterflies take him away. Whatever sleep riddled his body was now gone, replaced by a giddiness he had not felt in a while._

__Hitoshi  
Sometimes. I can be. I guess I've just got a lot on my mind. I can't really sleep__

__Izu  
I could probably sleep through the apocalypse, unfortunately.__

__Hitoshi  
Lucky boy you__

_Izuku blushed. It may have been innocent, but the way he said it in his mind..._

__Izu  
I'm starting to think that maybe I really am a lucky boy.__

__Hitoshi  
;)__

__I think you are, more than you know.__

__I feel better already. Thank you Izuku, goodnight.__

_He just stared at his phone, what was he suppose to say that? He was wordless honestly. He could barely see pass the blush that threatened to set him on fire._

_The phone gripped tighter in his palms and he let out a ragged cry of happiness!_

__Izu  
Goodnight Hitoshi ;)__

_His heart was pounding and he reveled in the feeling. Once subsided he placed his phone back on the charger and blissfully passed out with a grin._

It wasn't suppose to be like this! It was infuriating how absolutely SHITTY things were going. Bakugo wiped the sweat away from his brow, his knuckles burned, they were about to start tearing if he continued to use his punching bag glove-less. Fuck it, he didn't even care right now. He growled in frustration, throwing one last punch to the bag hanging in his room. He didn't dare to wince, he savored every feeling of the pain caused to him. He did deserve it after all. It was always self sabotage. Anytime anything was going well he went and fucked it up. He so desperately wished he wouldn't do this to himself anymore. He was tired of being an asshole, and he was really tired of pushing Deku away.

School today set him off. Even he didn't think he'd be a dick like that, but once again, it was verbal dia-fucking-rhea that spewed from his mouth before his brain could function properly. Or it could have been because he saw the way Deku looked at that stupid fucking purple haired punk and he didn't miss a fuckin' beat when that punk noticed it too. He could see their reflection clearly in the window next to him. It was like the sun was in the perfect position to show him all of the mistakes he's made. It was Karma. Out to get him for being and an insensitive outright jerk to pretty much everyone, and a terrible person to the only other human being he didn't want to ever leave. But the way he looked...

_It was the way you use to look at **me...**_

Bakugo stared at himself in the mirror. He was dripping with sweat, saturating his shirt, there was smudge of dried blood across his brow where he wiped earlier, he looked at his hand, it had bled but only a small amount. Looking at himself, he wasn't sure what he really saw. He was pretty empty at the moment and all he ever felt was rage. Ever since he'd pushed Deku away he was at a constant decline, emotionally, socially. Deku was there everyday for as long as he could remember, the endless support, never-ending happiness, and my god the best of all; giving him the look of a thousand stars of admiration. When he smiled, the stars aligned Katsuki's universe. It fueled the fire to his ego, pride and self-importance. It fueled the fire that made Katsuki feel like he could conquer the world. But when the stars of the universe don't shine for you anymore, it leaves you cold and dark.

_It left me feeling empty and alone like I can't do shit without you by my side. I **really** can't do anything without you._

He huffed and de-clothed himself, the hot water dial turned up to the highest he could handle it. His fire was dying and he had to do whatever to keep it alive. He_ needed_ it to be better... he needed to do better. He couldn't let someone sweep Izuku off his feet with the current way things were, he would never ever have a chance to repair the damage.

He **would** do better. Because there was no way he could lose Deku to some nobody extra that came from fuckin' nowhere with shittier hair that his only remaining friend.

Hell. Fucking. No.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kaachan_

_We need to talk._

Izuku looked at the time stamp. It was sent last night at 12:34. What was he doing up so late, why did he text? What could he possibly want to talk about after all this time? It made Izuku extremely nervous. There was absolutely no reason under the sun that needed speech exchange between the two. He was hesitant to respond and decided in total to just not. He had a fun day planned out with Hitoshi at the Arcade today and talking to Bakugo would most likely upset his mood. He sat down at his study desk pondering the message, the intent. Hadn't he already hurt enough? He had to understand why he backed off. There was only so much aggression and frustration you could point at one person before they broke. There was no way that Bakugo didn't know. The attention and affection Izuku projected daily should have been more than enough for ten lifetimes. He got so tired of laying in bed crying his frustration out. Bakugo was brilliant and he threw away his most valued asset. For once he finally made the right decision and let Katsuki go. He followed endlessly for so long with nothing in return, nothing but backlash from wanting to be by someones side. Someone who didn't appreciate him vs. someone who had been texting him to sleep since the day they met. Which was only a week, but... it was non stop ALL week. Izuku had never really had a friend like this... someone who put so much effort intotheir friendships. All in all it made him crush hard. Even if Hitoshi wanted to be friends only, he had never had such a good friend and if that's all it came down to, then he would be completely accepting.

Releasing a sigh he had been holding, he gathered his stuff and set off. The arcade was maybe only 5 or 6 blocks from his home, so he walked. He must have looked at the text Bakugo sent a dozen times before finally sending one to Hitoshi.

_Izu_

_Hey! Finally here!`_

"Hey, I'm here." Hitoshi walked out of the arcade the second he send his message

Izuku jumped a little, startled, and chuckled. He looked up into Hitoshi's indigo eyes with his emerald ones, slightly mischievous. "Did you take a look inside already?"

"Nope. Did not. Told me to wait." It was a lazy sentence laced with the sound of boredom, but Izuku knew the difference. There was a difference in the way he looked at you when he spoke to you, and then there was his usual bland indifference towards everyone else.

They walked in and aroma of pizza, popcorn and other various foods warmed the space. Izuku loved that smell! He instantly lit up and motioned for Hitoshi to follow, they were headed to his favorite game; _Galaga_. The arcade had a card point system. You sign up for a card, insert desired amount of currency and each arcade game costs a certain amount. Depending on how well you rack points up, there is a ticket system that rewards you through your card. Izuku whipped his card out with a big grin, inserted it and waited for a green signal, went into the global leader boards and searched his region. Scrolling to the top, Hitoshi only saw one name trailing down from first place to twenty-third; _DEKU._

"Is that you?"

"Izuku's grin got wider as he nodded playfully. "Yup! IIIIII-" he drawled out "may have been playing this exact machine for about 7 years." He looked bashful and cute with his light, freckled red cheeks. "

"You want to try?"

"Eh, maybe lets not start out playing against the master, hah." he looked around eyeing some machines. There was honestly too many to choose from and almost none of them Hitoshi was familiar with.

"Hmmm..." Izuku scanned the area for a good co-op came. He stopped on the perfect one and began to walk to it knowing Hitoshi was following.

He stopped in front of a House of Dead machine and looked a Hitoshi who was now smirking. He connected eyes and nodded. Izuku inserted the card and selected two players.

"I may need to get one of those cards. I like this place." Hitoshi got in a comfortable stance and readied himself. Izuku noticed him step a little closer. So he got comfortable and nonchalantly stepped in as well, brushing his elbow against

It brought the opening scene up and they began to play, laughing at how old the graphics were but how good the game still was and how badass of a team they made. Their scores were high and when the game ended, they played it again. They moved to Street Fighter, Bloody Roar, Space Invaders and one of Hitoshi's favorites, Virtual Racing.

They were still racing when Kirishima popped out of the blue yelling. "Midoriya!"

Izuku almost tripped on nothing.

"Kirishima-kun!" He dreaded this. His smile faltered a little before he very nervously looked around the area. He never came alone, Eijiro always came to the arcade with his best friend. He knew because they always came together, the three of them. And considering he ignored Bakugo's text this morning to instead hang out with his new friend, he'd probably be pissed and cause a scene... the very last thing he wanted to happen. They had already been playing for a few hours and he was ready to eat, now outside of the building away from explosive problematic people.

"What's up! What's your name again man?" looking at Hitoshi. "Sorry I don't think we've really talked too much. I'm Kirishima." His hand was stretched out.

"Shinsou." He took the hand in a quick light shake.

"We just got here!" he was looking at Midoriya now. "What do you guys have planned?"

Izuku looked over at his friend, seeing a good way to get out of here. "We've actually been here quite a while, I'm ready to leave to get some good eats. You okay with that?" He quirked a brow in question.

"Sure. I could eat."

"It was nice to see you Kirishima-kun! I hope you have fun! See you in class!" They exchanged goodbyes and turned to walk away just to have Bakugo standing there watching.

"B-Bakugo-kun." he still couldn't say his name without stuttering. Eyes meeting, Izuku saw an expression he had never seen Bakugo wear. He tried to look away but found he could not. It was as though time stood still just for him to see this moment. And just a moment it was, before Bakugo looked away... and walked past him with no word, empty expression and pursed, white lips.

Izuku stood. Shaken almost. Bakugo look at him with some sort of _emotion. _It was not anger or hatred... but sadness and perhaps defeat? He saw it swimming in his eyes when their eyes were locked and the world stopped. He almost forgot what he was doing but he snapped hearing his name called with concern.

"-Zuku...?"

"Heh! Sorry about that, I think I just had a brain fart and zoned." Snapping from his strange trance, he continued on.

Hitoshi didn't question, even though he had many.

On their way out they decided to stop by a noodle shop that had just recently opened. Some of their classmates had gone already and they ranted and raved about how excellent the ramen was. They were seated and placed their ordered with quick service. Izuku got a tea and Hitoshi, a water.

While seated, Hitoshi found the moment to ask the questions he had been holding back.

"So Izuchan... what's the deal with you and Bakugo?"

So forward!

Izuku choked on his tea a little bit and set it down, wiping a dribble of it off his chin,

"W-w-whaaaaat!?" He tried to avoid his look but failed and ended up looking into those vibrant indigo orbs. "W-what do you mean? There's nothing to talk about!" he huffed and puffed, arms crossed over his midriff.

"While you guys were having a staring contest... I saw you both , from the outside."

Izuku broke the contact they held, looking anywhere at the ground. He was not embarrassed per say, but having Hitoshi notice the thing going on with himself and Bakugo was strange.

"Is he your ex?"

Izuku let out a loud bark laugh, the sarcasm in his laugh sounded a little weird to Hitoshi. "Yeah right, he didn't even give me a chance." Izuku hand popped over his mouth at his sudden release of information.

"So you like him?"

"Did. Past tense." Izuku looked away clearly uncomfortable talking about Bakugo. This is not the discussion he wanted to be having, with Hitoshi of all people.

"Hm. That was clearly not past tense."

"Woah, okay. I definitely don't want to talk about this right now." he was VERY uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I get it, I'll drop it. Sorry.." There was a pause and some silence on both ends.

Hitoshi had seen what transpired front row. There was unfinished business between the two, it couldn't be more apparent. There were repressed things that he could not jump in between, it would not be fair to the two... and most importantly not fair to himself.

"Look. I can obviously see. I'm incredibly perceptive if you hadn't noticed. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. We're friends right? I'd like to think we could be the best mates, better than those two for sure." Hitoshi chose for them both. He enjoyed Izuku's being immensely, they had good connection as friends and they had been flirting a lot lately, he knew they'd get along as a couple too... but... Izuku was holding back and he was sure it was because of the lingering feelings he was trying to rid himself of. There was something that neither one of them could see when they looked at each other, but when you were looking at the two of them together from the outside... they were definitely running away from each other... Izuku was definitely in love with that Bakugo kid and he was desperately trying to escape it.. but why? That's what he wanted to know.

Izuku's lips curled downward, frown imminent. His eye cast away, much darker than normal fully realizing what just happened.

_Hitoshi friendzoned me...what...?_


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how long he stood there and just watched them play. They were so close, their arms brushed several times, Deku leaning in, their shoulders together. He watched both their faces as they played competitively, his face was lit up with all kinds of excitement; his freckled rosy cheeks never-ending blush.

God, he wished it were him standing next to his emerald eyed companion.

Kirishima walked up and loudly presented himself. He knew the moment was ending the second Deku saw and greeted him... he never went to the arcade alone.

And judging on how Deku had ignored his random as fuck text this morning, he was sure that the boy was hiding from him. Upon queue, he watched Deku's body tense, face scanning the crowd to look around for him.

_Damn nerd proving me right._

Bakugo sighed. He really messed things up bad for Deku to literally hide from him at all cost. He cupped his face, ran them up, and back through is blond locks and shook his head out. His whole mood was gone, he really just wanted to go home now. He was not expecting this encounter, and especially with that nobody attached to his side.

All he could do was stand there, even when Deku turned around and his pretty face paled. The world melted away and all that was left was them just standing there, peering at each other.

"B-Bakugo-kun."

Bakugo lost himself in that wide, ponderous look and let the realization of loss wash over him. He knew there was no going back, there was most likely no way to fix this. _Bakugo-kun. Seriously, he won't even call me by my name... why would he call me Kaachan? I'm not even an acquaintance. _If the most accepting and forgiving person he knew in the universe backed off, surely the redundancy of his actions had a limit. Bakugo projected so much animosity towards Izuku in the past few years because he couldn't come to terms with his own selfish feelings. He had been denying them for so long, so he did the only logical thing in his mind that he could, he turned his love into anger. He deserved it, every bit of it.

For once he had nothing to say and walked past the ascendancy in his life. For every action, there is a reaction. Why did he do this to himself? To his best friend?

They had been best friends since the they were 6. They grew up next to each other, went to school and shared the same classes, rode bike home, had weekly sleepovers, visited the arcade, went to dinner with each other's parents. They had practically been inseparable. In their late pre-teen years, Bakugo had grown quite a bit, he was taller and his face more mature than Izuku's. He attracted the older students at school because he was just as big as them and soon, Bakugo was really popular with everyone in general; he was after all a really good looking kid. Izuku however, had always been a smaller boy with big round eyes and a soft round cheeks; he had the eternal kid look and quite honestly still did. Of course he didn't attract the older students, they though he was younger than he actually was. Thinking about it now, he lessened his time with Izuku even before the school incident. There were times that Izuku would be sitting alone at lunch and he would get dragged off with his other friends, or during sports season he wouldn't be around for weeks on end and after school too. Everything they had always done together got put on the back burner.

In their ninth year, he was transferred to a different school across town and it was really hard for him. He missed a year of sports, he missed some of the new friends he had made there and most importantly... he missed his nerd.

Not only that but the school he attended was extremely homophobic. Bakugo had never met so many people in his life against same sex anything really. He didn't really view himself as _gay. _Yes he fancied another male, but he didn't see it that way. He loved everything about Izuku and gender wasn't really a factor in his logic. Izuku as an entire being is all he wanted. He didn't look at other men or women, only Izuku.

Although he met some cool kids at the school he was attending, he did not get too comfortable with anyone, he didn't intend to stay. Him being there was a mistake and the system wasn't able to undo it until the next year, so he was stuck for the time being.

The more he hung around the students from that school, the more he became aware of how wrong society saw same sex couples. It never occurred to him what other people might say. Even though he really didn't give a fuck.. Izuku did a little bit. He knew the sneers, whispers and looks would get to him one day. At least that what he told himself.

At the end of the year, he had convinced himself that being in love with his male best friend was wrong and inconceivable. Everyone would shun them and cast them out... so with his mind made up, he pulled away and became the asshole he was today. The asshole that pushed his best friend away, worse.. treated him like nothing. Ugh, yes, he definitely did not deserve Izuku's feelings. Why did he even call him Deku anyways? He said it out if spite, but for some reason Izuku loved it. He frowned... god _he was a piece of shit._

"Are you alright man?"

He snapped out of it and looked into his friend red, worried eyes. All he could do was frown.

"You still haven't talk to him, have you?"

Still frowning. "He ignore it.."

"Ah shit." Kirishima really didn't know what to say. Bakugo had confided in him one night and made him swore he'd keep his "chompy fucking jaws shut." He stood there with his hands in pockets, rocking back and forth playing with the lint lining them. "We can go if you want. I really understand."

This time Bakugo looked at him and even Kirishima could see the inner turmoil behind his fighting eyes. He put his hands on his blond friends shoulders and began walking them out. It definitely would not be fun to be at the arcade with his friend in this kind of mood.

.

It had been two days since the arcade. He never ended up texting Bakugo and Bakugo in turned acted like Izuku didn't exist. He didn't text him a second time and he didn't try to talk to him at school. He literally just looked like an empty shell of a person. Izuku had a sudden desire to talk to him, the text could have opened the door to any conversation, like the one about fixing their friendship. Being distant from Bakugo was very hard for him. He didn't _want_ to do it at all... but he needed to protect himself somehow! If not, he would be left broken and the last thing he would ever accept, was being just that.

Hitoshi hadn't texted him either and that was starting to worry Izuku. Even though he hadn't texted first himself, he was the one who got upset and not so kindly asked him to drop the subject. A lot of the reason he became upset was due to the fact that he saw the turmoil he had with Bakugo. He didn't want anyone else to get involved and there he was, perfect view of his lame predicament with his childhood ex friend. He was upset because he really did like Hitoshi. Maybe a little more than just friends, and then Bakugo wants to show up like it's a problem. It was confusing and he couldn't understand it.

Maybe Hitoshi was just giving him space? They seem to be fine in class, talked normally, still very friendly, but before the arcade, they had texted everyday and well, of course after the arcade... _Maybe I should initiate?_ Staring at his phone, he bit his bottom lip and buckled.

_Izu_

_Hey cabbage patch, wyd?_

_Hitoshi_

_Oi! Just finished homework. What's up freckles?_

Izuku was helping his mother prepare for dinner one night and was helping her shred purple cabbage. He laughed at how much it made him think of Hitoshi's hair, and sent a picture saying, "I didn't know you tasted so good in slaw!" He had been calling him cabbage-patch since. Obviously, Izuku had a bunch of light freckles littering his face.

_Izu  
I'm sorry about the other night._

_I shouldn't have talked to you that way._

_I'm normally not like that and I know you think I have feelings for that jerk but seriously, I've been trying to move past it for a while, alone. Well I haven't felt alone with you and right now with us recently, I don't think I need to say much, **you know.** _

Wow okay, we wasn't trying to be that open but he really went there and typed it out so quick and hit send before the brain could fire. I guess it was about time he stop hiding behind stupid subtle looks and lame jokes. Izuku was tired of always beating around the bush, too embarrassed to speak his mind and be bold like he felt inside. The other night at the arcade after they had parted ways, he thought long and hard about what his friend said that night. After witnessing his awkward interaction, maybe he might say that too. It wasn't that he had left over feelings, okay maybe he did a little, but a lot of that stemmed from not having closure any human being deserved. It was unfinished business and even normal sane people desired things to properly end. There was nothing. He had a friend one day and the next he didn't. He really did deserve to understand, but along the way he realized that he would probably never receive a proper closure. So he let his feeling die the best he could. Unfortunately, there was no one else that ever capture his eye and distract him, until Hitoshi walked through the door.

_Hitoshi_

_Yes, I guess I do know. Meet me tomorrow after school?_

Izuku felt hot, his blush creeping down his neck, to his shoulders and arms. Okay so, he was finally bold and it worked out in his favor! For once!

_Izu_

_;)_

_See you tomorrow~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hitoshi waited for Izuku at the front steps of the school every morning, this time was no different. They greeted each other, Izuku's permanent blush lately was apparent and he himself tried not to grin over it. Walking into class was different this morning, it was not as quiet as normal. As they entered, their friends greeted them and immediately includinh them into their weekend plan and it seemed as though everyone was excited for. Mostly everyone. There were a few people in class Izuku knew might not be interested in attending.

Momo was at the center of the discussion, she began to excitedly lay the plan out.

"Oh mother will be so happy to have guests! I could ready the pool and we could have a really nice barbecue and cold refreshments! We would have music and floats and...~!" her eyes became stars as she listed the fun things they could all do. The rest of the class chimed in with ideas and began to set a date and time, Momo wrote her number down and everyone copied it.

"Nee Yaomomo! This will be so fun!" Mina giggled and wagged her brows at Kirishima. "I just bought a new bathing suit!"

Kirishima's complexion matched his hair. They recently announced their romantic interest in each other by walking into class hands clasped together. Mina was blushing and Kirishima was ear to ear smiling that his affections were matched.

"Oh me to!" Jiro piped in from behind. Sero, Kaminari and Mineta all drooling

"Hmm, I need a new suit. Would you want to go shopping with me this weekend Tsuyu-chan?"

_Kero_ "I will go with you. How is Friday Ochaco-chan?"Tsuyu and Ochaco began to plan their trip to the mall, Hagakure chiming in and including herself. Aizawa-sensei had yet to show up, so everyone made sure they arranged their weekend accordingly before class had to quiet down.

"Heh, I've had the same shorts for almost a decade." Izuku sheepishly grinned, running his fingers through the back of his locks.

Bakugo scoffed at the statement, not turning his head or moving a muscle. Both the boys looked at him, waiting for an outburst.

Nothing came but a simple statement. "Those stupid ratty green shorts."

They looked at each other again. Izuku had a busted look on his face, not quite responding to Bakugo, but looking at Hitoshi he commented on the statement. "Heh, yes, I guess they're really too old."

"Yaoyorozu."

"Yes Todoroki-kun!" She spun around, hands clasped together.

"May I bring a friend?" Todoroki asked a simple request, voice cool and smooth.

"Of course! Any person you trust, I trust Todoroki-kun." She nodded at him and sat down just as the melodic tune of class begun and Aizawa-sensei entered the room.

Class was the same, as always.

Izuku was reluctant to sit still, he fidgeted in his chair the majority of the time thinking about the conversation he would be having shortly. The time was almost up, and the melodic tune that began class would play and end it. As though fate was singing in his mind, the tune played and students began to disperse, chit chatting a lot about the upcoming pool party.

They both walked out together, continuing their routine.

"Would you like to go to the cafe down the road?"

Smiling, Izuku nodded in agreement. "That sounds nice." a little pause. "I should probably get new swim shorts on Friday too. Do you want to come with me to the mall with Uraraka-chan?"

"I might be able to, I'll text you tonight to make sure."

There was light idle chatter about the days class and the upcoming exam Aizawa-sensei mentioned. They made study plans to go each other's homes, but Hitoshi insisted on coming over instead, saying that it was not a good place to study. Since it was just Izuku and his mother living together, it would be a much better environment to do well.

Arriving to their destination, Izuku internally relaxed a little more walking into the cafe. It was a cozy small spot, soft jazz with melodic saxophone was playing in the background and Izuku noticed _how romantic_ the cafe was. It was dim with yellow lighting and dark mahogany surfaces. The chairs looked plush, centerpieces simple. There was only a man and woman sitting together and rest of the cafe was quiet aside from staff.

They sat down by the window furthest away from the entrance.

"Wow, this place is really nice. Why have I never ventured this way!" Izuku relaxed into his chair, soaking in the pleasant atmosphere.

"It is kind of new. I would say less than a year."

"I don't come this way often, of course I may not have noticed!"

A server walked over, placed down two waters and asked if they needed a menu,

Hitoshi looked up and asked for two silver needle white tea- pausing to ask Izuku, "Milk, cream?"

_Thoughtful_

"No, not this time, thank you."

He nodded and smiled warmly at her and she returned it, walking away.

Izuku wasn't uncomfortable but they were each waiting to the first one to speak. Izuku was becoming incredibly convinced the sweet sensual saxophone playing through the cafe was giving him courage. It was alluring and felt his anxieties melt the longer he soaked the tune in.

"I hope you know I like you. I-if it isn't apparent. I don't want you think otherwise." Izuku swirled the straw in his water, seemingly fascinated with it. He kept flickering his gaze back to it and Hitoshi's expression. He was smirking, the mirth was visible in his demeanor but his indigo eyes were smoldering and Izuku was feeling a little hot at the look he was receiving.

"I can't say I don't feel the same. I do." He held Izuku's eyes. "But I also can't say I'm not worried about Bakugo."

Ugh! Seriously him again.

Hitoshi continued. "I don 't think you realize his feelings towards you." He languidly entwined his fingers and tucked them under his chin, eyes still ablaze. "You may not see it, but I'm sure others do, I do. He's resentful to you because he does not have you."

Leaning back Izuku entwined his own hands placing them behind his head. His shirt slightly lifted revealing a sliver of flesh.

Izuku kept his gaze steady, firm and blush away noticing that Hitoshi had quickly scanned his body position. "You could possibly be right, he's been pushing me away for too long. I'm not following after him anymore, I don't care about what he thinks anymore and if he's mad about the decisions I make, well, that sounds like a personal problem to me. He's made it perfectly clear we aren't friends. I don't care. It's never been fair and for once, I'm going decide what I feel is best for me. I'd really like to choose you if you'll let me.." a pause.

"I think I'd like that a lot." Hitoshi smiled genuinely.

The waitress came back with their two teas and set them down respectfully. She made sure they were comfortable and walked away again leaving the boys to themselves. Reaching for his tea, he contemplated the last few weeks since Hitoshi walked through the doors of his class. Since then, he had spent almost every bit of free time with his new friend. The tea was steaming in his palms, he brought it up to his lips, relaxed in his chair and peered at Hitoshi through the steam, he let his blush take over finally.

_He agreed to be mine. Ah! This feels nice, the reciprocation!_

They sipped their tea in comfort, with light conversation and good moods, flirtatious jokes and subtle looks. Hitoshi motioned for the check a little over two hours after their arrival. They each had two cups of tea and the white blend were meant for relaxing, he was surely feeling fluid. He held the door open for his companion, and when he walked through himself, Izuku was facing him, holding his hand out. Looking at the outstretched palm, he entwined his fingers trough them.

Izuku blinded him with the brilliant smile he had given him the very first day, when he walked to his seat next to the leafy green haired boy with eternity in his eyes. As soon as he entered the room, he felt those eyes burn into him from the back, just his luck, the only available seats were both surrounding this person. He walked down the isle and when he made eye contact with the individual, its like his world stopped, he couldn't breath. He was struck with something he couldn't place. _ And then!_ And then he was blinded with the smile and eyes, the radiance and it was just too much. He had to sit next to this person. He had to _know _this person. So he plopped down next to him and for the rest of the class, tried not to react to the glances sent his way, and for the past couple of weeks, he spent as much available time as possible with his new friend.

They walked in comfortable silence down the dimly lit street, almost nearing 7:30 in the evening. They were heading towards Izuku's home trying to beat the darkness. Izuku fussed about him walking alone in the dark by himself but his worries were calmed, Hitoshi assured him he would be safe. Earlier, he called his mother Inko to let her know he would be home later, so she should not worry about him. It was a comfortable evening to hold hands, summer was dying off with fall quickly approaching, humidity finally waning.

Izuku was internally screaming. This was all so new to him! He was so nervous, and if it were any warmer outside his palms might have been been a sweaty mess. He was so grateful they weren't! He tried to calm the somersaults performing in his belly but he found it was inevitable. But he was so happy! This night could not get any better!

This was enough. Already, this was completely enough.

The silence continued to stay comfortable, they had said enough and the bond of them walking home together hand in hand was doing more than words could translate.

Izuku could see his house from a distance, sunset was almost passed and the last soft hues of pink and orange rays had already cast their glow upon his front yard.

Hitoshi stopped at the first step to the walkway to his house closest to the sidewalk. Confused, Izuku caught Hitoshi's focus and followed his gaze to the front of his house. Looking at them with something akin to contempt, there was Bakugo, eyes solely trained to their connected hands. He had his hands in burrowed into the pockets of the baggy army green slacks he was wearing and his eyes were blazing, but there was nothing spewing from his lips as normal. He just huffed and looked away, cracking his head quickly to look at something off in the distance, not at the two boys. Hitoshi figured Izuku would try to pry his hand away, but he tightened his grip even more, surprising him.

"I'm so sorry... I..."

"Hey. You don't need to explain anything. It's not like you knew. Besides, I think he needs to get some stuff off his chest. You guys were friends at one point right? Let him explain himself, he's obviously struggling." It did ruin his chance a little, he really wanted kiss Izuku tonight before leaving, but he was not petty or vengeful and he did not want to flaunt their budding romance in front of Bakugo. He did not wish to cause disturbance in Izuku's life and displaying affection in front of Bakugo was a sure way to possibly set the guy off. He was not threatened by the blond and the friendship they had before and whatever he had to say, he knew Izuku would do the right things, he had already been assured beforehand that he should not worry. So he did not. Izuku was not the kind of person that you had mistrust in.

Hitoshi lifted Izuku's hand to his lips, and placed a soft, slow kiss atop it. "I'll see you tomorrow, and then we'll head to get a new pair of those ratty green shorts after." He used his free hand to ruffle Izuku's green locks, while his muse giggled. "Take care of your friend, Bokchoy." Grinning, he let their fingers slip away and walked off with a wave.

Izuku's heart was fluttering, their veggie nicknames were hilarious and they were so damn cute at the same time. He let out a happy sigh, turned around and braced his heart for the encounter he was about to experience. He had run away long enough, and he knew Bakugo was not one to stand down. It was sooner or later he would be sought out. He just didn't realize it would at the end of his possible first date with his most definite new _boyfriend... busted._

He turned to face Bakugo, and he was not expecting him to look so sad. He walked up to him confidently, waiting for anything to possibly happen.

"Hey nerd..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Nerd..."

"Baku-" He was cut off abruptly.

"Stop it with that damn bullshit!" He barked out. "Tch'. You know damn well that's not my name!"

Izuku frowning. contemplated what he was saying. Calling him Bakugo after all this time was a sting and he knew it. It was an informality, someone he just met would call him that. Kaachan meant something to him and holding onto their nickname made him hurt, so he tried to discard it.

"I-I can't! I can't call you that anymore! It's not fair to me. Kaachan is the person I was always running after, whose back is the only thing I _really_ remember... Kaachan never stopped to look at me." He couldn't be silent anymore and he shouldn't suppress his feelings either. If this is where they aired their dirty laundry out, he would save nothing.

"I thought maybe if one day you'd let me stand next to you, I could forget everything and we could finally be equals, we could finally just be together. But you never let me, I was never good enough!"

Bakugo's eyes were widened, lips parted. Izuku never spoke so freely like this. He felt so ashamed that he had treated someone he cared for so greatly, so poorly.

"Ah! I know, stupid Deku." He scoffed. He thought maybe he could ask for forgiveness and perhaps express his true feelings for once, but watching the two walk up so disgustingly happy and _holding hands_ no less. He was far too late. His carelessness literally fucked everything up.

"Ah! I'm so stupid." He spit out yelling at himself. "I know I'm too late and I've been a real fucking asshole Deku. I'm gonna fuckin apologize once and once ONLY." His teeth were grit together. "I realize that it's you. It's _your_ back I've been running after all this time. Ah! You're the one whose always been too good for me and I just couldn't accept it. It really pisses me off that you let some fuckin extra that close to you so quick..." his tone changed. "Tch'... I really kind of hate it." Izuku's eyes were watered, but he didn't want to let them fall anymore. They held each other's gaze, non-challenging for once.

"It would be nice if you just fuckin forgave me already so this isn't so damn awkward."

"I really missed you." Izuku whispered.

"Yeah, whatever loser." Izuku grinned.

"I guess I missed your lame ass too." He offered a half smirk but it quickly vanished into a dark glare."I won't interfere but if he fucks with you the wrong way, I'll kill him."

"Heh! Kaachan, you don't have to kill anyone." He realized he let the name slip but it didn't feel forced, nor weird. "And he's not an extra." He felt like he needed to clarify... although Bakugo said he wouldn't interfere, having him believe Hitoshi was just some extra was insulting and he wanted to make it clear, that he certainly was no random.

Bakugo scoffed loudly again. "He's gonna have to prove it."

"I want you know that he IS my boyfriend and that you are the one who will have to prove yourself."

They stood there for a while intently watching each other.

"I really fucked up didn't I? I really missed out?" For the first time in their history, ruby eyes peered at him completely open.

"Yeah..." It was so heartbreaking to say out lout, but it felt so good to finally release; all those moments he held inside wondering why Bakugo had become the way he was. There was a light at the end of the tunnel with his friendship that he so greatly wished he could fix all this time. He couldn't help it. Eyes bursting with tears, he let them waterfall. He said he wasn't gonna cry! He furiously rubbed at them, wiping his cheeks as much as he could. "You really r- really m-messed up!" he hiccuped through the words. "You've been so t-terrible! I-I almost hated you, but I really missed Kaachan so much!*hiccup* I just wanted my f-friend back!" His tears began to die down. His emerald orbs were lightly red and swelled from the incessant rubbing. "You missed out like that, but all I want is to have my friend back."

"You look ugly when you cry. What a damn crybaby." Bakugo placed his hands atop Izuku's head, and ruffled his hair, gripping his locks in a loose hold. It seemed it was becoming a trend. Izuku was looking at his feet, and chose to look up, locked in, hand still atop his head.

"Deku. I'm going to be better and cooler than you, Nerd."

Izuku laughed and swatted at the hand. Walking away and just like Hitoshi, he waved behind him. "Yeah, you got a lot of work to do. See ya."

"Tch." Bakugo kicked himself off the side of the house, feeling a lot better about everything. He started his trek home, feeling better about himself. He was able to salvage the tiny sliver of friendship that he was so close to losing. He knew he lost romantically a long time ago and he became _so SO very jealous_ the first time he saw someone Izuku was interested in. He had to let it go. But after that, he was left yearning for the person who knew him the most, the best. Kirishima was his best friend too, but Izuku was above all else, over everyone. The only equal to Katsuki was Izuku. When he finally acknowledged it, he realized how stupid he had been and how much he needed his stupid nerdy friend back. It took him years to realize it, they were what? In their tenth year... he'd been so fucking stupid for _years._ Not anymore. He would do his best to be something Izuku could be proud of.

His walk home was short. Appeasing.

Izuku greeted his mother with a hug. She asked him about his day, told him where his dinner could be found, and was kind enough to not pry. His mother was very perceptive and he could never hide anything from her, her sixth sense was too uncanny. He went to his room and placed his things down and face planted into his bed. Well! The day certainly DID get better, more than he could have imagined. He gained a boyfriend and a friend back all in one day. Somehow Kaachan was okay being friends and as long as Hitoshi was a good boyfriend, he would be a good friend about that too. And Hitoshi understood that he had Kaachan had been friends for a long time before and needed closure. They were both understanding in their own ways with the situation surrounding Izuku, because they wanted to be in his life.

He had never felt so loved before.

Well.. his mother and some others but that was familial and was different. This was the affection of two people... someone he use to to love and maybe even someone he could find new love with. It was nice to finally get a chance to talk to Kaachan without him hollering and cursing death every other word. It was nice to finally be acknowledged as a person, as an equal to his childhood friend. It wasn't all in vain, it was finally worth something in the end.

The following day was quick. They gathered more information about their project that was going to be assigned over the winter and due in spring. Izuku and Hitoshi met up with Hagakure, Uraraka, Asui and surprisingly Todoroki along with a guest he was not familiar with. The guy was a bit taller than Todoroki, he had a short buzzed cut hairstyle and his eyes were dark. Izuku noticed how built the guy was! He was wearing a plain white t-shirt but the guy obviously worked out a lot, judging by the broad shoulders and thick muscles bulging through his tee. He was donning an enthusiastic grin upon meeting everyone.

Uraraka greeted loudly with a matching grin to battle the stranger. "Todoroki-kun! I didn't think you'd join."

He nodded. "Neither did I. I realize I have not gone to a water setting in quite some time." He stepped next to his friend, hand on his arm knowingly. "This is my boyfriend Inasa. He is from the neighboring Shiketsu High across town."

"HELLO FRIENDS! IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU ALL!" His fun, boisterous statement shocked everyone at first, not expecting such a loud, yet ferociously nice greeting.

Everyone introduced themselves kindly, excited to get a little more insight about Todoroki. He wasn't the most talkative and they didn't really know a whole lot about him. Which is why everyone had a question or two on how about they became an item.

"Midoriya. What about you, are you guys a thing yet?"

"Todoroki-kun!" _When did you become so cool and open?!_

"Yes" Hitoshi laughed at the amused looked, answering for them openly. Izuku blushed prettily at his open statement. "Yes we are are."

"That is very exciting to see! I love the fruitful magic of young budding love!" Inasa burst with speech shocking everyone again. He had a projective and loud but appealing voice filled with kindness and joy. Izuku laughed with resonating joy. Yes! He was in agreement. Todoroki was smiling, it was really nice to see everyone in such good spirits. Uraraka was grinning at him, he was absolutely positive she would ask him a million questions later. He smiled at her, sure to let her know aaaalll about it.

The train was approaching and they readied themselves at the station entrance. Quickly boarding, the ride wait was not that long. The mall they always enjoyed visiting was only a few stops down, a fifteen minute commute. Exiting the train station, the mall was a block outside of it. They walked to a few stores stopping a popular young adult themed shop with current popular merchandise. The swimsuit collection was bare, seeing as it was the end of summer and most the stock was sold out. Thankfully everyone was able to find something that was fitting and matching. Izuku picked out a plain set of dark lavender trunks with pockets. Hitoshi smirked seeing them. _Lavender. Hmmm, wonder where the inspo is coming from._ Chuckling at his thoughts, he decided to be smart and buy a set of green trunks himself.

Everyone made a purchase and decided to stop and have a bite to eat. On the way, Inasa was asked a bunch of questions by the girls who were enjoying his company and getting to know the couple together. Nothing was invasive or personal and he somehow seemed to make every answer serious and laughable at the same time. He had such a great personality!

They had known each other for most of their lives. Inasa and Shouto's fathers were long time business partners. Inasa explained how growing up, they were rivals. Their father's were good friends and anytime they got together, the two boys would argue, bicker and fight and would end up needing to be separated. Inasa greatly enjoyed telling them the story of the first time they admitted to liking each other, it was also the time of their first kiss. Inasa was yelling at Shouto for being a stuck up rotten brat, he couldn't even remember why, and Shouto told him to shut up, and literally made him shut up with a fiery kiss. All the girls were blushing and honestly, Izuku was too. Hitoshi was looking at him from the side with a smirk.

While Inasa had a girl attached to each side of him and one in his face, Todoroki came up in between the walking couple slinking his arms around each boy's shoulder.

"You know, you guys are cute." A simple statement. He looked to his right, "Midoriya. It's nice to see you smile, for real." He looked to the left, "Shinso. It's nice having you around. You compliment him well." And that was it, his arms slid off their shoulders and continued to walk next to them with no other words to share.

"Your friends are nice."

"They can be yours too..."

Izuku slid his fingers down the palm of Hitoshi's hand and gripped before linking them together. Hitoshi always spent time with him, but didn't really take time to spend with anyone else. Some of the students in their class didn't even know his name until they received an updated rank copy when the first quarter ended. Their pace slowed and everyone was in front of them. "I take it you didn't really have a lot of friends growing up? You seem to be kind of a loner." The grip of their hold tightened, only slightly before loosening again.

"I didn't really have the stability to support having friends." Izuku smiled faltered with the new information. He wondered what happened to Hitoshi when he was younger with his statement. It also brought back the study session conversation they had. He was little jumpy when Izuku mentioned coming to his house. He was very adamant going to Izuku's home was a much better idea. Izuku tried to brush the thoughts away. It was very sensitive, personal information that if and when Hitoshi wanted to talk about it, it would be on his terms and not because Izuku was being a nosy brat.

"My friends like you. And if I'm your boyfriend now, you're automatically included." Izuku chimed happily. "We're like a strange, dysfunctional family in a way."

Hitoshi offered a small smile, and Izuku could tell it didn't reach the eyes. He didn't press the issue, just leaned into him a little more and enjoyed his warmth on the way to eat.

They decided on a Hibachi restaurant, seven of them got a private room and enjoyed the time out and about they got to spend with each other. They all had a few beers to start the weekend right but vowed everyone would stop at three. Momo's party was the next day and they did not want to spoil their well being prematurely. The three girls were obsessed with Inasa and Shouto's relationship, simply because they though Shouto was completely asexual. He blanched when Ochaco said aloud that she though of him like a barbie doll, no genitalia, followed by Inasa's enormous laugh. He could not stop laughing at her statement and neither could everyone else after that.

"Well! He never showed any emotion to anyone!" Her cheeks were tinted pink from the beers and she muttered under her breath.

"I can attest that he certainly is not a barbie doll!" He said in between chuckles.

"Inasa!" Todoroki's blurted out in embarrassment, face was a brighter red than the fire hot sauce sitting at the table. The girls, and Izuku cat called at him, 'oooohs and ahhhhhhs!' Izuku whistled from his spot. He could have turned purple if he didn't take a bug puff of air trying to calm his flaming cheeks.

Izuku's own cheeks were hazed over in a soft pink blush from the few beers he consumed. He tried not to be so obviously aware of the looks Hitoshi was sending his way all night, or how the tingling he felt in his stomach vibrated through his whole body at their proximity the more the night went on. It was like the beers allowed a fire to light inside of him and he was _completely aware _of how close they were. Hitoshi's arms were stretched out on either side of him, the hand that was almost around Izuku was mindlessly playing with strands of loose curls. It was sending shivers down the emerald boy's spine. One thing to make Izuku weak in the knees, was to play with his hair. Only his closest friends knew that... well only Ochaco, and Kaachan. He drank the last bit of the beer left over in his glass and instead of resting his hands in his own lap, he settled for resting his hand on Hitoshi's instead. After all, it had only been a day since they started to date... there were still boundaries he felt needed to be maintained until they got to them down the road. Right now, physicality was new. They were out in public with friends and needed to get comfortable being around other people and displaying affection... but this was the first time they'd been out at all as a new couple and it was with their friends. Izuku didn't want to be distant, but he also didn't want to display too much public affection. He was studying Todoroki and Inasa and the way they interacted. He occasionally placed his arm on Inasa's bicep, or he rested his head against his shoulder for a moment. The subtle glances and smiles sent to each other throughout the night. Trying not to be nervous, he rested his back closer to Hitoshi and discreetly allowed himself to get comfortable in his half embrace. Hitoshi offered him his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders bringing him a little closer. This was the most comfortable he had been in ages.

They paid for their tabs when Hagakure gasped at the late time, it got away from them much more quick than expected and by the time they left, it was early nightfall. Everyone walked home together, one person after another separating to get to their own home. Hitoshi walked with Izuku all the way to his front door.

"I like your friends. It was quite enjoyable."

"That's only a small piece of them too. You aren't use to this are you?" Izuku asked curiously. Hitoshi looked at him, he wished he could explain more but he was just not ready for it. He had some baggage that he'd like to not open yet, some stuff that he didn't want Izuku to know quite so soon.

"It's ok." Izuku whispered stepping closer. One hand was gently laid on a shoulder and the other reached up to trace the straight jawline, up to bottom of his lip and back down, he could see the muscle clench underneath his touch. He bent his head forward, allowing his head to tilt back a little to adjust to Hitoshi's taller frame and planted a soft kiss to his lips. Something about those beers had Izuku **bold**. The hand that traced his jawline wrapped around his neck to bring him closer and their chests now touched. They both broke quickly and Hitoshi sucked in some needed air before crashing down upon Izuku with a deeper heated kiss. Both hands were entangled in the mossy green hair he'd come to enjoy so much. His tongue swept across his bottom lip and it opened without hesitation. There was no battle, just a heated kiss where their tongues fit perfectly against each other. Exploring his mouth wasn't enough. Hitoshi soaked in the smell of Izuku, the taste of him. The tongue that flowed into his mouth was sweet and the smell Izuku was emanating was even sweeter, he was like a fine nectar and Hitoshi could have gotten lost forever in the scent alone. He broke away with regrets upon hearing Izuku sigh blissfully.

"Boy have I been waiting for that for a while" he chuckled, rubbing his thumb across Izuku's lower lip, it pulled apart and he groaned a little.

Izuku was still blushing, wordless looking up at him with those big, wide beautiful orbs.

"What are you doing to me Bokchoy?" He placed a kiss atop the forehead of his boyfriend before taking a step back. "We have a fun day tomorrow. Go get some rest."

Izuku nodded blankly, still in a daze. "Hey you vegetable, snap out of it,"chuckling he lightly shook Izuku's shoulders back and forth.

"Sorry, you took my breath away for a minute." He meant to tease, but he sincerely did take his breath away and he needed that moment to come back to life, because his _hot as fuck boyfriend_ just sucked it right out through his lips.

"There's plenty more time for that later." They grinned at each other before Hitoshi was walking away, throwing his signature wave behind him. "See ya babes."

"Goodnight, _babe_." he mocked jokingly. Walking inside his house, he was floating on cloud nine all the way to his bed, and into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The verbal invite everyone agreed upon was to meet at eleven in the morning. Izuku was an early bird, even on days he didn't have to be up. He had an internal clock that woke him up at 6:30 most times. He always was up first so he sent the good morning text and would take Momo lived in a really nice neighborhood about twenty minutes south in a giant mansion They did not need to travel anywhere as Momo had everyone write their phone numbers and addresses in one of her notebooks that wanted to attend. She said someone would be around between 10 and 10:30 to pick them up and exactly at 10:35 someone called him.

"Hello!"

"Hello Mr. Midoriya. I am here to take you to the Yaoyorozu residence."

"Oh yes, I'll be right out!"

"Thank you."

Grabbing his backpack that had his new swim shorts, a large towel and an extra set of clothes just in case, he ran to the front door. "I'm leaving! Be back later!" You could hear Inko's faint _Love you Zuku! _before shutting the door and was wowed with the sight of a beautiful sleek, black Chrysler limousine. The back window rolled down and Kirishima's red spiky head popped out.

"Midoriya! Brooooo! Check it out! It's freaking sweet right?!" He guffawed out the window rolling it back up. _Oh boy! _Walking up to the limo a gentleman in a fitted black suit greeted him warmly taking his bag and opening the door for him. He crawled in, the door was shut and he was greeted by several of his classmates. He was disappointed his boyfriend was not here, but not too much, he would see him soon at the party.

"Midoriya!" He was sitting next to Kirishima. Eyeing the rest of the crowd he knew he'd see him. If Kirishima was here... Kacchan was in the furthest corner from the door, arms crossed, head leaning back, eyes closed with a scowl on his face.

Several others in the car greeted him, Ochaco, Iida, Shouto, his boyfriend Inasa, Jiro, Kaminari, Sero and Kacchan, well he said nothing but that was okay. Chatter was light and not overly boisterous and the ride to Momo's was over before they knew it. The second limo had yet to arrive and when it did a minute later, he was very excited to see his boyfriend. He had yet to text him back that morning which was unusual, he was normally up by now, but he also couldn't be entirely sure. Aoyama, Ashido, Ojiro, Asui, Hagakure and Shoji all stepped out, but no boyfriend. He joyfully greeted his friends as they exited and when the limo drove away he let his frown fall and pulled his phone out. No new messages. Pulling up _Cabbage Patch_ on his phone he called. It rang several times before his gloomy voicemail played.

_*sighs* Leave a message..._ his bored tone to match his perfectly bored face.

"Hey! You're not on the bus, gimme call back. Hope to see you soon!" He hung up and went into messages making sure he didn't accidentally hit clear on the notification. Nothing.

He couldn't help but to be instantly worried. When people didn't respond, Izuku couldn't help but to have some deep dark tragedy happen. He sent a message just in case.

_Izu_  
_"Hey! Where are you? I hope you didn't miss the sweet freaking limo!"_

He decided maybe he was getting dropped off! After all, he was with him yesterday and he bought a swimsuit to be here today. Hitoshi wouldn't just _not show up_ without saying anything. He decided to not pester him too much in fear that he was being clingy. He pushed his worrisome thoughts to the side and began the path to Momo's house. There was a beautiful row of flowers running down the path to the front door. Her home stood on a huge lot with ample acreage, clean green, lush beautiful grass was all you could see. A doorman stood, waiting for his entrance. He mumbled his apologies for holding him up.

"No problem at all, Midoriya-san." Thanking the mister, he walked into the most lovely home he had ever stood in. He drank in the tall ceilings and _marble everything. _The walls, floors, pillars and steps to the staircase. He had never seen such a lovely, crisp place of residence, he was in awe. The assistant, he assumed, lead him past a family dining room, past the kitchen and out to a back patio with a wall of glass sliders. The entire back entrance was opened revealing an exotic back yard. Walking straight down the bushed pathway it lead into an over-sized, uneven round pool with a waterfall where most of his classmate were There was an enclosed patio house with a long ceiling canopy and what he could see, looked like a mini kitchenette and changing room with a water closet. A large heavy duty barbecue pit was sitting on the other side of the tables. Several chaise lounge chairs lined the longer curve of the pool ending with two patio tables with umbrellas. Looking to his right, there was blossoming garden with a brick fire pit with arranged seating around it. It was truly the nicest house and back yard he had been able to venture into.

"Izuuuu!" Ochaco was frantically waving him over.

He smiled in her direction and walked over. She was rubbing sunscreen in her face and wore a bright pink two piece. He tried not to blush as she _bounced_ in his direction and forced him into a hug.

"Nee Izu! How COOL is this?!" Before he could respond, Jiro was wearing a red one piece and came over with a hand on Ochaco's shoulder telling her to check something out. They bounced into the outdoor house and disappeared with Momo and the other girls. Ojiro, Shoji, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero were all in the pool already splashing around and enjoying. Todoroki and Inasa were sitting next to each other under the umbrella watching everyone, Inasa projecting his happiness with bellowing laughter. Izuku was incredibly surprised at his sight, in the opposite corner closest to the fire pit, Bakugo, with his usual scowl, was starfished out baking in the sun... Aoyama was a several feet away next to him doing the same, except he was bathed in oil, wearing a yellow pair of short boy shorts. He laughed to himself and decided to be a dick; since he just walked up he still had his phone in his hand. He pulled it out and opened the camera and took a picture._ Hehehehe_! He put his phone away to avoid over texting his boyfriend, he was positive Hitoshi would call soon

He set his phone and house keys down at the table with Todoroki. "Hey guys!"

"HELLO MIDORIYA-KUN! ITSOVERYNICETOSEEYOUAGAIN!" Inasa stood abruptly, quickly bowed twice and plopped into his seat again in a matter of seconds. The girls came back from wherever, he managed to make sure he greeted everyone and to not miss any spots with his sunscreen application, he cannon balled into the pool with a howl.

Momo's father barbecued a feast and her mother readied a ton of sides and refreshments. They all seemed to have blast and by the time it was ready to go, he had pushed the thoughts of Hitoshi to the side until he got home. There was no use in spoiling his mood and have friends worry for no reason. Not too many people questioned where Hitoshi was, considering how the freshness of his arrival, but he had seen the curious looks Todoroki shot at him occasionally throughout the day. Izuku was thankful he did not ask, he didn't have an answer. Just as they arrived, the Chryslers were parked outside to take them home.

It was nearing five in the afternoon and everyone was drained from the sun and either really tanned or sunburned, the sun was getting lower and lower and sunset would take the sky. Izuku could feel the tightness of his shoulders through his shirt as he rested his back against the seat, the same spot Bakugo sat this morning. Everyone filtered in and the last spot available was for the last person getting in; of course it was Bakugo and of course it was next to Izuku. It's not as though they were trying to avoid each other, but just the day before, they had discussed and released unsaid words from a long time of distant friendship. It was like taking a band-aid off from a fresh wound that just happened and it was still hot pink and too early to scab. Neither one of them wanted to really hang out this close, it was too warm and honestly it made them a little uncomfortable. Not only that, Bakugo had noticed several times how well toned Izuku had gotten. He had never known him to be a person who worked out but there he was, muscles sprouting from places that only fluff resided in his memories. Duh, they weren't twelve anymore, of course he didn't expect people to stay the same but he also should have really considered coming where he knew Izuku would be, only half dressed. He did his best to not look, but he was sure towards the end of their pool day, that damn half and half bastard caught him staring and quirked his brow up at him. Upon sitting down, neither one of them moved a muscle or adjusted their bodies. Izuku gabbed his phone several times checking any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Bakugo tried his best not to say a word or look at his texts every time he saw the phone light up. Izuku's drop off was first in line since he was the last one picked up, everyone shifted to allow him best access to get out. He kindly said his goodbyes to everyone and before he went to get up Bakugo spoke.

"Nerd."

"Radicchio."

"HAH? The fucks' that mean?"

"Google it." He tried to stifle a laughter. Considering the fact that everything was turning into a vegetable, he might as well start naming his friends after specific lookalike veggies. Bakugo just grumbled, not really replying back after that. Hmmm, he had to think about this... giving him a piece of veggie maybe wasn't the best idea. He shared that special nickname with Hitoshi and now he had shared it with Kacchan and he was instantly regretting it.

"Good night everyone."

The door was opened for him and he made his way out finally letting his happy expression fall. He wasn't upset that Hitoshi didn't attend the pool party, he was upset that he never received a text back, at all today. It was hours with no word, the sun was already setting and it made him feel really shitty. Did he do something wrong? His mom wasn't home so he rummaged his pockets for keys. He rounded the corner to his house and there was Hitoshi all clad in black.

He was wearing long baggy slacks, and they were really dirty. The leg facing him was torn and mud caked the bottoms. He had a pair of converse on that were also covered in mud. His black hoodie was over-sized, hood drawn up to cover his face. Both hands were burrowed deep in the pants pocket and he was looking down. He didn't look up even when Izuku stopped in front of him, red shoes in his line of vision.

"Uhm, hey."

Silence.

"Is everything okay...?" Okay now he was becoming really worried. Still no words. He knew it was Hitoshi, the body posture and slivers of indigo locks spewing out.

"Fuck.." Hitoshi wheezed out. "I'm really sorry." His voice was broken and cracking like he had cried all day. Izuku motioned his hands forward to rest on Hitoshi's shoulder, but he shrunk away from the touch.

"Hitoshi... please tell me whats wrong." He was about to burst into tears fearing that he was about to get dumped when Hitoshi looked up from the ground into Izuku's horrified eyed; instant tears formed and fell and would not stop.

Hitoshi's face was smashed up pretty bad. One eye was black and purple, swollen shut. Scrapes and bruises littered his porcelain skin. His nose was bent, absolutely broken and his lip was busted and bleeding in two spots. He moved forward putting his shaking hands on the hoodie of his jacket and revealed his neck. There were two full hand imprints bruising his neck, visible strangulation. Izuku choked back several sobs before he let out his cries of anguish, enveloping Hitoshi in a crushing hug, he weakly did his best to reciprocate. All he could keep repeating was_ Oh my god, oh my god ohmygod ohmygod! _"Who could ever do this to you!?" He continued crying

"Izu, we need to go inside." Trying to break free from the hug his emerald was crushing him in, he could not, he hobbled them both to the door a few feet away.

"Open." Izuku begrudgingly fished his keys out and let them inside. They walked into Izuku's room and he was met scared, red puffy eyes.

"There are some things we need to talk about that I wasn't ready for. But now I have no choice."


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku hurriedly ran into his room. This was the first time he allowed anyone in his room in a long time, but thankfully he was very tidy and his room was pretty spotless. A trait his mother passed down to him, or perhaps it was because she instilled fear into his heart if he did not stay cleanly. He guided Hitoshi to his room and sat him down, hoarsely whispering something along the lines of _I'll be right back_. He exited the room and Hitoshi relaxed a little, slipping his hoodie and shoes off. He wore it so no one could see him to know who he was as he traveled to Izuku's. It was a warm day and as he slid it off he could feel his t-shirt wet with perspiration and he was met with the coolness of the conditioned home.

Izuku came back with a first aid kit, some tissues, a bowl of steaming water, a wash cloth and a bottle of alcohol and peroxide gripped in his arm. He laid it all out on his desk and left again, coming back much sooner with two fabric ice packs. He could hear the crinkle of ice moving around inside. He smiled as Izuku closed the door swiftly and turned to face him, determination evident, but faltering when he laid full eyes on Hitoshi without the jacket. He could see the anguish floating in those emerald orbs as he soaked in all the damage.

Hitoshi sat on his bed without being told, knowing that Izuku was going to forcefully tend to his battered face. Izuku placed his computer chair in front of the boy and combed his fingers through his hair, It was a tangled mess. Grabbing two clips, he pinned Indigo hair back to reveal the entire face. The cloth went into the steaming bowl and he wrung out the excess water, folded it neatly, and began to gently cleanse his boyfriend's face. He bit back the tears every time Hitoshi winced in pain. Most of the blood was gone, only leaving behind dark purple blue and green bruises behind. There was a laceration on his cheek, thankfully it wasn't deep enough for stitches, none of the open cuts were. He used three butterfly stitch bandages and sealed his cheek. He applied a silver solution ointment, one his mother swears her life on is magic to all cuts and burns, all over Hitoshi's face, being extra generous to the open wounds.

The room was silent and occasionally Izuku would muffled a cry and sniffle, Hitoshi placed an easing hand on his leg every time to let him know it was okay, he was here and safe. Upon finishing, he motioned for Hitoshi to lay on his bed, indigo eyes looked at him questioningly and Izuku just nodded. He lay flat and adjusted himself in comfort. Izuku brought the ice pack, raised Hitoshi's chin and rested it against the hand prints marring his neck. That was the worst of all the damage, strangling someone like that to leave enough bruising, who ever it was was going for the kill. He was scared to ask.

Izuku did a lot of the talking and now looking back on it, he really didn't know very much about Hitoshi at all, where he lived or who his parents were, if he had any siblings... not very much at all. The second pack was lain across his swollen shut eye.

It was still silent as Izuku cleaned up all the materials he used only letting Hitoshi know he was exiting the room to put everything away. He returned to Hitoshi intently staring at the door waiting for his return, and then laying flat and replacing the ice pack.

"I like your room."

Izuku would have normally blushed in embarrassment but under the circumstances he couldn't even muster a smile at all. His room was covered in posters and memorabilia of his favorite movie actor and icon, Toshinori Yagi as All Might!

"I never got to watch any of the movies."

"WHAT!? Seriously? I saw all three movies probably two or three times in theater. I'm kind of a nerd..." Hitoshi chuckled at his profession.

"I never got a chance to. I was always bouncing from home to home to ever get the chance."

"Oh..."

"Please don't look at me like that..." Hitoshi looked into Izuku's upset watery eyes. "I'm sorry, I've come to terms that my life is royally screwed, I just can't stand that pitiful look people give me when they realize just how fucked up it really is." Izuku was completely taken back by the tone he used...

It wasn't pity...

"I don't pity you... I care about you. And right now I want to _kill_ the person that did this..." he whispered staring into Hitoshi's wide eyes. "They'll do this again, won't they?"

"I won't let you."  
"Why?!" Izuku was desperate to understand.

Hitoshi threw the ice pack on his eye at the wall next to him, getting into a sitting position quickly. It made him a little dizzy at the quickness.

"He'll kill you too if you get in his way."

"I need to understand... I can't force you to talk to me, but you came to me knowing you can trust me... and you knew I would need answers... Hitoshi... please. Give me what I need so I can protect you next time."

Hitoshi dryly chuckled. "You can't." He didn't intend to sound so mean but that's how it came out. His slanted indigo eyes were brimming with unshed tears himself. "I can't let you get hurt either. I won't forgive myself if you do.."

"Then tell me so I know how to stay safe, with you, together."

Hitoshi reached out and Izuku linked his fingers together with his. He pulled and nestled Izuku against his side, petting his hair, trying to comfort his boyfriend, and started from the beginning.

"I was found abandoned in a home at four and was placed in a foster home. It seemed to be pretty well, but they were old and when the wife died when I was seven, he decided to go into a retirement home and I was sent back to group for another placement. I finally got into another home at eight. She was junkie and I was her way for more money to supply her habit. That lasted two years, it was after my tenth birthday... she..." he took a huge deep breath. He had never told anyone about this.

"She sold me off a few times to some of her dealers I presume." He felt Izuku go rigid before he could feel the boy's silent sobs wrack his frame. "Shh shh, it's okay..." He held him tightly and continued. "I ran away a lot and was finally able to find myself into a new home. The new home was okay but it was so predicted. Husband and wife with 8 foster children trying to cheat the system. Anything was better than the junkie. I stayed with them until I was twelve, and then again with a similar situation in another home until fourteen. But... there was someone who-" his eyes watered.

He said he wouldn't cry but saying it out loud for another soul to hear was so different. It had always been his ears only. He calmed the nerves and as he lay staring at the ceiling, holding Izuku; he really did feel a little stronger than before. He lined the pattern of the ceiling with his eyes, slow steady tears rolling from each corner onto his cheeks.

"There was someone who never had enough." he let out a dry, painful laugh. "He kept tracking me down no matter how many times I ran or tried to hide. Like he always knew where I was. I bounced around from home to home until the last year. I thought maybe I outran him. I hadn't seen him in over a year. It was such a blessing..."

Izuku had no words. _What_ could he say? All he could do was grip him tighter like a lifeline. He wouldn't let go and he would do his best to protect him with everything he had.

"I live with nice middle-aged woman with a four year old. She's a single mother and she works a lot and I help her with her kid, who's a real freaking doll. And we make ends meet together..." He shifted a little, getting more comfortable on Izuku's bed knowing it would just get worse.

"I came home last night after the mall... Emi had left for work and I put little Eri down for bed. I was cleaning up the kitchen when I heard something coming from her room. He was in her room watching her sleep. _He was touching her_ and I didn't know what to do. I froze while he was there stroking her cheek... I- I- I'm useless."

Izuku was stroking his chest, anything to trying to ease him the best he possibly could.

"You're just a kid yourself... _what can_ you possibly do?"

"I don't know how I distracted him but I was _so angry_. I hit him in the face when he tried to touch me this time and he beat the shit out of me. He was on top of me choking me while... while..." He couldn't say it. "I'm sure he wanted to kill me... he would have but he stopped..." _Next time will be the last time Shinsou-kun._

"It doesn't matter where I am, he always comes." He had no tears left to shed and his body was so tired. Coming here to this house was a mistake, he wanted to leave but he had to say goodbye to Izuku first.

Izuku lightly untangled himself and got up, grabbing his phone. "Please rest for a while. I need to talk to someone."

"What are you doing?!" He asked frantically.

There was a determined look in Izuku's eye, one he had never seen. His face was serious, cold and there was darkness in Izuku's eyes Hitoshi didn't think he could ever have or achieve. _A very scary look._

"Hitoshi. You aren't alone anymore and I'll be damned if I'm losing you to this psycho. We're going to get this fucker and make him pay." The look he was receiving, he wanted to believe it and for a moment he did. But most importantly he let Izuku think he did. He slumped into the soft bed and let Izuku's presence calm into sleep.

Izuku stared at his boyfriend. So much anguish spinning in his heart, so much anger at the same time. He felt numb from his fingertips to his toes, a tremulous rage building between his clenched fists.

Grabbing his phone, he snuck one last peek at Hitoshi. Mind made up, he had two calls to make. The phone dialed twice before a bored voice picked up.

"_Midoriya, pleasure to hear from you."_ The male on the other line drawled.

"I need you. Right. Now." His voice was cold.

"_I haven't heard you like this in sooo~ long. Something bad?"_

"Yeah. I need you to call Mirio."

"_Fuck. I'll be there in twenty." _The phone clicked.

He stared at the other number. Should he? Yes, it wasn't about him, it was about Hitoshi. He would do anything to protect Hitoshi...

"Kacchan."

"_HAH? The fuck you calling me for, didn't I just see your lame ass?"_

He took a deep breath. "I need you to come to my house. Now. It's an emergency."

The phone click, he knew Kacchan would be there in less than five minutes. Izuku never called him with an emergency.

He put the phone down and started to check all the windows and doors to make sure they were locked. If Hitoshi wasn't safe at his house, he was most likely unsafe here at his as well... but not for long.

He pursed his lips waiting for Kacchan.

It was literally a five minute wait before a disgruntled looking Kacchan walked in past Izuku.

"What the fuck is the problem?" Kacchan looked around the house, as if Izuku called for protection.

"I called Kai."  
Kacchan spun around with wide eyes. "HAH? Y-you what?!" Ruby orbs were open with unsettlement. "What the hell could you possibly want with that _fucking psycho?_"

"Help catching another psycho." He noticed the questions spinning in those rubies. Izuku put a finger to his lips as if to hush him. He led him to his bedroom and opened the door.

The light cast through the hallway shined right onto Hitoshi's face where he lay asleep. Kacchan strained his eyes confused before taking in the battered face... the hand prints, he took a deep breath, going rigid. "_Fuck. _Alright." Mirroring Izuku with the same steel eyes he forced his words out. "I'm in."

Izuku let out a deep breath and hugged Kacchan tightly. A hand was placed atop his head, ruffling his messy chlorinated locks.

"Stupid fucking nerds getting into trouble... I'll protect you both." He returned the hug, knowing Izuku was probably scared shitless. He just called the fucking Yakuza to most likely come whack someone.

It had only been ten minutes and the door opened with no knock. Izuku spun around, slightly afraid before seeing his older acquaintances enter the door. The doctors mask and big brawny body behind him was enough to calm him.

"Long time no see." Kai's lazy voice rang from the entrance.

"Kai! Mirio!"

"Hello young Deku!" Izuku ran to the bigger guy, blond hair and beady blue eyes. "Mirio-san!" He was enveloped in a quick hug and released.

"So what business do you have for me?"

Izuku's emerald eyes hardened and he replayed the night to the people who were going to help him protect his cabbage patch.


	8. Chapter 8

His head was pounding.

There was a beam of sunlight right in his closed eye making morning annoyingly _morning. _He swatted at the ray of light as though it would go away on it's own. He tried opening his eyes but there was dull pain in his left and only one eye slit open. _Sunlight?_ His room was pitch black. Focusing his vision he realized he was not at home and laying in someone's bed. Shooting up, his body protested and his brain began to spin. The All Might movie memorabilia hanging around the room allowed the pieces to fall into place and he realized he was in Izuku's bed.

He laid back down in the comfortable bed, still very tired. His eyes shifted to nightstand looking for the time. _10:44._ The tightness of his face was huge reminder that it was probably all sorts of fucked up. His hand drifted to his nose and he felt around making sure it was still set good enough. After his beating his nose pouring profusely and it was the first thing he had to take care of. The blood running down his front _and_ the back of his throat was an annoyance. He plugged it up and made sure it was set the best he could before applying a small butterfly stitch bandage to keep it in place.

He sighed. He was in a very precarious situation after telling Izuku what happened. He didn't want to involve him with any of his drama, but sharing it with him was doing just that exactly. Izuku was definitely not going to leave him alone now, he made it very apparent last night. He could hear light movement outside in the house and decided he should get up. Getting up slower this time as to avoid worsening the dull ache in the back of his skull he opened the door and smell of food wafted through his nose.

The almost immediate rumble in response to food felt strange. It had been quite a bit since he had eaten and was quite excited to partake in lunch.

He walked down the hall and stopped before round the corner that was close to the dining and kitchen area. He could hear a few voices and one he wasn't too fond of. Peeking around the bend Izuku was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand and Bakugo was at the opposite side of the table looking at his phone. As if he were a mind reader, Bakugo looked up straight at Hitoshi with his ever present

"Tch... About time you're up, lazy shithead."

Izuku gasped, looking up with hopeful bright eyes. "He's up!" He was up and over to his side within seconds and giving him a light hug. "Hey." It was returned, warmly. It was really nice to see him first thing in the morning. However, he and Bakugo just sitting together so nonchalantly left him curious with questions. Izuku wasn't one to really hold secrets so he knew everything would somehow be explained so he was completely calm and relaxed. He gently nuzzled the slightly shorter boy, soft hair brushing his bruised cheeks. Izuku loosened his hold.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Mom and Kacchan made lunch. Coffee, water, tea, orange juice?"

He chuckled at the attentiveness. "Yes. To everything. I am very hungry and it smells awesome. Thank you." He made sure to smile at Bakugo, considering he was the one who made it. He huffed and looked away; Izuku lead him to the dining table and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to him.

He and Izuku's mother Inko had met a few times here and there but not enough to wake up in her house. She came in with a big smile on her face. _No wonder Izu and his big smile, he gets it from her._ She had a bowl of what seemed to be chicken noodle soup with a toasted slice of bread and a hot-pad which she set the bowl on. "I'll be right back."

She scurried away and came back just momentarily with a few things. "A glass of water to take with the Advil and here's an ice-pack for the swelling. It'll still be good after you eat." Hitoshi tried to relax and soak in the calm and nurturing atmosphere they were trying to provide.

"Izuku honey, I'm going to have to leave for work now." She was hugging him and she turned to look at Hitoshi as well. "You're free to stay as long as you want. There's and extra room for you if you ever need it." They shared looks and she turned leaving to the door. He could hear the keys rattle by the door, it closed and there was silence.

He lifted the spoon and began to eat. Izuku picked up the paper he was reading and Bakugo had already been ignoring them for the phone. They patiently waited until Hitoshi had his fill and Bakugo volunteered to cleanup. It didn't take him long and soon after he met the two other boys. Hitoshi was lead to the living room with a discerning look, he was trying to piece together the strangeness of the situation, all the while staying patient.

"Come sit with me."

So many questions.

"I know. I'm sorry I don't mean to be so awkward I guess. I know you probably find this weird." He said plopping down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. "I've never really felt like this or have been in this type of situation so I'm trying to decide if what I did was a good idea now...heh."  
He hadn't sat yet and looked down at the sheepish look Izuku was giving him. If his features were able to show confusion with furrowed brows, that'd be the looking he be sending. "I don't follow. What did you do?"

"Well, first. I'd really like to know someone's name."

"Seriously Izuku, I don't get it."

"I want to know who did this to you."

He went to turn away, slightly shutting down. As cool as he acted, he was still quite frightened. He sincerely felt as though his time was limited and this wouldn't be the last encounter. He KNEW he shouldn't have involved Izuku! Saying a name would only further deepen his entanglement. He wasn't able to make any real move to leave; he was slightly startled to see Bakugo standing at the door of the hallway blocking his exit. The look he was receiving was intense, not one with anger but something he couldn't place, almost like a stern reprimand.

"Why are you doing this?"

Izuku looked up at him, still waiting for him to sit down, wearing his heart in his eyes. Wide, unabashed, lambent eyes baring his soul.

"You have a family now. One who will never back down or leave you. You have so much more than you realize and I am here to show you this." Izuku stood, clarity in his movements, reached out and began to hold his hand.

"You're not alone Hitoshi. You gained a lot when you got involved with me." Izuku grinned mischievously. " Having me on your side is luck. There's a lot about me that no one but my Kacchan and my mom know." His eyes were gleaming, he almost felt an air of slight wickedness. He looked at Bakugo making sure he was seeing correct and sure enough Bakugo was mimicking the same strange look _and_ _he was smirking._

"You guys are creeping me out." He said waving his hand. It was hard to convey a stern look and he didn't want to speak too aggressively, he wasn't mad, but he was starting to worry. "I meant it Izu, I don't want you to be involved."

Izuku hand traces his face, taking all the damage in with a sorrowful look. Fingertip entwined with indigo locks, running through the tresses, stopping to land on his shoulder.

"You involved me the day you sat down next to me. The day you decided to become my friend. The day you decided I was someone you could come to and trust. There's a reason for that."

Hitoshi was lost in the sincerity of his voice and the honestly in his eyes, His words rang true, he did trust Izuku completely, from the moment he laid eyes on the boy, he knew it was someone he wanted to know and be around.

Just then there were extra voices coming through the house breaking him out of his trance. He looked at Izuku who was giving him a shy look.

"Hitoshi, this is Kai and Mirio."

The messy short haired man wore an indifferent look and the tall build blond guy behind was completely opposite. He was wearing a bright pearly smile, beaming it at him.

"Hello Shinso-kun! It's nice to see you up and well!"

There was too much going on, he finally sat down feeling a little weak. What the hell did Izuku do?

The man named Kai sat down on the couch facing him. He leaned back a little getting comfortable, hands neatly placed on his crossed knee. They regarded each other in silence and after what seemed like forever he spoke.

"So my cousin tells me you have a problem." A bland, pointed look. "I'm here to help you fix it."

His head whipped to Izuku. _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?_ He was internally screaming and Izuku knew it, he was sending the same bashful look.

"I'm sure you're questioning how I could possibly help you."  
Hitoshi had no words, this is not what he was expecting.

"If you give me the name, you will never have to look over your shoulder again. You will always know the exact location of the target and if you deem termination necessary, that can also be arranged."

Bakugo tried not to look at Izuku's blushing face at the brutal statement Kai calmly spoke out loud. When they were 8, both boys found out that Izuku was closely related to a mob boss who was part of the Yakuza. His first cousin of many was his very favorite cousin. He was only five years older and always included Izuku and Inko as much as possible in all the family friend affairs. Kai from a small age was at his father's side, as his father had a business that would be passed down him. A family lineage. It was obviously something Izuku did not go around flaunting. Family secrets stayed family secrets unless something personal happened like this.

He fidgeted under the gaze.

"So about that name...?"

"I-I don't even know if it's his real name..." Hitoshi looked down at his hands laying in his lap. He had seen some mail and heard the name a few times being said in the house that was often left at.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

Kai smiled sweetly at him, looked at Mirio and they both got up to leave just as quickly as they had come.

"We'll be in touch little cuz."

"Say hi to Uncle for me!"

"Whatever." Mirio turned and gave him a thumbs up before going out of sight.

The house was silent except for the small tch' from Bakugo.

"They always get the fun." Bakugo said sighing. He got up and walked to the door himself.

"Stay out of fuckin' trouble, two stupid nerds." He and Izuku shared a look and he left with no other words.

"What the hell was that Izuku? Are you related to the mob?" the question frantically burst through his lips.

"Well, actually yes."

…

…

…


End file.
